Overcoming Obstacles
by staybeautifulx
Summary: Everyone has a dream. Edward wants to be a famous musician, Bella wants to see Edward happy. But can their love survive his journey to fame? Will they overcome all the obstacles thrown their way?
1. Prolouge: Epiphany

**Disclaimer- **I don't own _Twilight_ but I sure do wish I did.

**AN-** New story, check it out please!

**Prologue**: Realizations.

**Summary**- newly engaged couple Edward and Bella are chasing Edward's dream to become a famous musician. Will fame change Edward? Is Bella willing to give up her job, friends and family? Can their love survive the journey along the way?

**-*-  
Bella Swan:**

I leaned back against the side of the overcrowded room and let my eyes take in everything surrounding me;

It was dark and I could make out the shadows of the bodies rushing around; checking and double-checking, making sure the gear wasn't damaged and that he looked perfect.

He always did.

I saw a flash of copper-red hair and I immediately felt the way my body reacted to being within close proximity of him. It was like every nerve in my body was bubbling with electricity.

I followed him with my eyes and saw he was headed towards a group of reporters. He had his guitar in hand already and he led them towards the couch.

The people around me automatically grew quiet and you could hear the reporter asking him the basic questions.

_How did you start out?_

_Where are you from?_

_What high school did you attend?_

Then, she asked the always-dedreaded question;

_Are you single?_

I knew he was going to say it; he always did. But I couldn't help but feel the pang in my heart each time he said it. His eyes briefly flickered over to where I stood motionless. He opened his mouth, biting his right lip slightly before answering;

_Yes._

I felt my heart constrict at his words, but I knew it was better if the paparazzi _didn't _know, but it never stopped hurting.

Usually reporters never noticed me, but this one had a quick eye, her eyes flickered over to mine and hers widened slightly.

Then she asked the most frequently asked question.

_Who is she?_

Usually, he wouldn't have time to answer or he would ignore them. But this time the cameras had him surrounded; he had no way of getting out of this.

I quickly glanced down at my left hand and twirled the engagement ring that rested on my ring finger; the huge diamond surrounded by two beautiful sapphire stones and my heart raced remembering the day that changed my life. I smiled down at my ring then raised my eyes to hear his response.

Would he deny it?

His emerald green eyes gazed into mine and I felt the blood coursing through my veins, he might've changed recently but he was still mine.

His grip on the microphone tightened ever so slightly, the reporter didn't realize it, but I did, whenever he was nervous he always fumbled with his hands.

He raised the microphone to his mouth and his eyes were trained on mine. He cleared his throat and then his silky smooth voice spoke.

_She's no one._

The second the words left his lips pain immediately shot through me and I stumbled back slightly.

The tears were already starting to form and I tried to control myself. I didn't want to break now.

-*-  
The interview finished and he immediately walked over to his makeup chair.

"Show time in 15 Cullen." One of the announcers backstage yelled. Edward nodded slightly and went back to looking at himself in the mirror.

"Bella." I heard him call out and I finally moved from where I was standing, I tripped over a loose wire but I quickly caught myself and continued walking towards him.

Everything was all right, he was going to apologize and all would be well again.

I finally reached him and I fumbled with the hem of my shirt until I heard him speak again;

"Did you bring my iphone?" he asked in a harsh tone and I was immediately taken back. The hurt immediately came back and it took me a couple of seconds to recover.

"No, I thought you had it." I replied back not meeting his eyes, he was in such a rush to get here hadn't he grabbed it?

I heard his fist crash against the table and I flinched back.

"Dammit Bella, I thought I told you to grab it!" he whispered harshly and I felt my eyes widen in surprise.

Edward, my Edward never spoke to me like that.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and I felt a tear slip out of my eye. I quickly caught it.

"Yeah, well I am too. Look just—just go away, there's too many people around." He spat and I nodded slightly and walked back over to the corner.

He was just frustrated I told myself. He was having a hard time away from his family; his sudden fame has affected the both of us;

I had to quit my job.  
We left Chicago.  
We left Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice.  
We left Esme and Carlisle.  
I quit school.

We had to make these changes—this has always been his dream and I didn't want to hold him back.

He gave me everything, and I could help him accomplish his dream. I wasn't taking that away from him.

But still—it hurt when he snapped at me, which if I had to admit was becoming a lot more frequent. I loved school; I loved my job and friends.

But I loved Edward a lot more.

-*-  
"5 minutes till show time." A woman carrying a blow horn screeched. I watched Edward with my eyes and I frowned when I saw him fumbling with something in his pocket.

He pulled out a small Ziploc bag.

I narrowed my eyes and didn't hold back my gasp when I realized what the bag contained;

Cocaine.

I watched in shock and bewilderment as he formed the lines on his desk and snorted each and every one of them.

As I watched him wipe his nose with the back of his hand my brain went into instant overload and I held back a groan as a headache was starting to form. I starred at the back of his head as I watched him carefully place the bag back into the inner compartment of his hoodie.

The fact that he hid it there made everything worse—that was _our_ hoodie, it's been with us for years keeping us warm, we shared it and loved it more than any sane couple should. His eyes were gazing around—making sure none of the people buzzing around saw. As I watched in silent horror I came across a couple of conclusions:

This wasn't my Edward;  
The one who bought me yellow roses when it rained.  
The one who woke me up with breakfast in bed.  
The one who always tried to spoil me even though we weren't financially stable.  
The Edward I fell in love with in high school.  
The one who held my hand when I had to get stitches on my leg when I tripped over his skateboard in the 8th grade.

This was someone completely different;

He was angry.  
He was rude.  
He snapped at me.  
He bossed people around.  
He never called his parents or friends back.  
He never told me he loved me anymore.

No, this wasn't my Edward; _this_ Edward was being controlled by his fame.

And I didn't like it.  
This was building up; I was too blind to see it coming.  
I couldn't do anything then.  
But I certainly could _now._

I let the tears flow out of my eyes, I was too tired to wipe them away, and they kept coming back.

I heard the crowd scream when he was announced.  
He didn't glance back at me before heading out to the stage.  
He always did.  
I didn't see his excited eyes.  
I didn't see the Edward who lived and breathed music.  
He was gone.

When I heard the audience roar I glanced around the room and my eyes flickered to the hoodie. I bit my lip as I walked over to it and opened the inside pocket. I reached inside and snaked my fingers around the Ziploc bag, I saw some leftovers of his knew hobby and my body shook with silent sobs. I quickly placed my ring inside of it and then grabbed the hoodie and threw it over his backpack.

I grabbed my old cardigan from behind the door and zipped it up.  
I fumbled with my phone looking for the number of a taxi.  
I barely knew anyone here;  
I had no one to call and ask for a ride.  
No friends to depend on.  
I gave that all up to help Edward chase his dream.  
I did a lot of things for Edward.  
But now, now I was going to do something for myself.

I was going home;  
Back to my friends and family.  
Back to work and school.  
Back to my crappy apartment Edward and I shared.  
Back to everything I knew and loved.

Edward could do whatever he wanted, he had his fame, and he had his precious dream.

He had it all now;  
The fame.  
The money.  
The fans.  
The paparazzi following his every move.

But the one thing he didn't have—the one irreplaceable thing he couldn't buy with all the money he now made?

He didn't have me anymore.

**-*-  
AN:**

Like it? Hate it? Let me know please! This is just the prologue; the next chapter will start by showing their lives before he got famous and it will slowly build up to this.


	2. Chapter 1: A day in the life

**Disclaimer- **I don't own _Twilight_ but I sure do wish I did.

**AN-**Sorry for the ridiculous wait; RL has been kicking my ass.

-*-  
**Chapter One:** **A day in the life.**

**Bella Swan:**

The alarm clock blared from the nightstand to my right and I groaned and snuggled into the warmth that was Edward. The alarm was shut off and Edward began moving around and I whined and tried to go back to sleep.

"Morning baby." I peeked one eye open and saw Edward smiling down at me with such love and adoration it made me dizzy.

"Mmm." I grunted.

He let out a loud laugh, "Is someone grumpy this morning?" He cooed.

"Shut up."

Edward sat up and I groaned, "I'll get breakfast started while you shower, I have some things to do today, it's going to be a good day baby, I can feel it." Edward got off the bed and slapped my ass playfully.

I scowled and tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't sleep unless Edward was next to me. I sat up and automatically was hit with a burst of cold air, damn Chicago.

I got off the bed and I immediately regretted that decision, it was _freezing,_ I walked over to the heater and my suspicions were confirmed, the damn thing wasn't working.

I ran quickly to the bathroom hoping that a nice, hot shower would wake me up. I turned on the water and quickly stripped off my clothing and stepped into the shower.

_God dammit._

Of course there wouldn't be any warm water; the water was _freezing_.

By the time I stepped out of the shower I was shivering. I quickly got dressed and smiled triumphantly when I saw our hoodie still in the closet, I had dibs today and Edward couldn't say anything about it.

I walked into the kitchen where I saw my gorgeous boyfriend biting his lip in concentration as he spread cream cheese onto a slightly burned bagel.

"Babe, the water's running cold—_again._"

Edward walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and I immediately snuggled into the crook of his neck, "I know, soon— real soon, we'll have a house with warm water, a decent heater and a bigger bedroom."

I played with the hair at the nape of his neck, "Mmm, a bigger bedroom?" I pushed my hips into his and he let out a soft groan and I smirked.

His hands grabbed my ass and I bit back a moan, "Yes, a bigger bedroom, quite possibly a sound proof one."

_Nice._

I looked up at my heart began to beat faster when his gorgeous emerald eye's met mine, "I love you." I whispered, he smiled my crooked smile and leaned down and captured my lips into a searing kiss.

-*-  
Breakfast was served and Edward and I shared the newspaper, "We're out of food." He mumbled after taking a sip of his coffee.

I held back the groan; "I don't get my paycheck until Friday." Suddenly an idea popped into my mind, "Maybe we can go to your mom's for dinner until I get paid." Just the thought of Esme's cooking had my mouth watering.

"I don't want to bother them."

I raised my eyebrow, "You'd rather starve then?"

He groaned and began to tug on the ends of his hair, I stood up and sat down on his lap and I gently pried his hands away and settled them on my hips, "Baby, it's okay to ask for help sometimes."

His hands tightened ever so slightly, "We shouldn't have to, I should be able to provide for you, it's the least I could do after taking you away from home."

I rolled my eyes, "You make it seem like you kidnapped me, I chose to come here E, I love you and want to be with you, my parents just don't get it."

I knew Edward blamed himself for the strain in my relationship with my parents. They weren't too thrilled with Edward and I moving in; harsh words were said, they made me chose, they didn't like my decision, I haven't spoken to them since I graduated.

His fingers danced over my ribs and I smiled knowing what he was doing, he was rubbing the 'E' that I had tattooed to my side, I ran my hand along his ribcage until I found the spot where his matching cursive 'B' was.

"I still don't get why you would choose me over your parents."

I kissed his forehead softly, "Because you're my music, silly boy. You make the world make sense."

-*-  
"I'll be at the bakery until three, so if you're hungry drop by and I'm sure Angela will let me give you a bite to eat." I murmured as I tied the ratty, hand knit scarf I made Edward in the 9th grade around his neck.

He grabbed his guitar, his most prized possession besides me and strapped it over his shoulders, I handed him his backpack full of demo CD's and he grabbed onto it.

"Make some deals today Baby." I fisted my hands into his hair and yanked him down until our lips met, the electric current that ran through us never ceased to amaze me.

It was proof that we were made for each other.

I walked Edward to the door and he kissed my forehead softly as he ran a hand through my hair, "You're so fucking beautiful baby."

I blushed and kissed his cheek, "Be good today babe."

"I feel it Bella, something good is coming our way—_finally."_ His smile was breathtaking and I truly did believe his words, after everything he's been through he deserved something good, and he wanted this so badly, he wanted his music to get out there, he wanted people to hear his words.

"I feel it too."

-*-  
"How's Edward's career going?" Angela asked as she handed a customer the coffee cake they ordered.

I sighed and pushed my hair behind my ears, "It isn't. He's trying, he really is, but the record companies aren't biting."

"Bella, I have no doubt that Edward will be discovered, you have to wait for the right time. Him and that guitar have so much strength and emotion, its almost magical, it just makes sense; almost as much sense as you and him."

The doors chimed and I beamed when I saw Edward walking in, guitar in hand, his cheeks were pink from the cold and I immediately served him some coffee, he leaned over the counter and gave me a quick kiss and walked over to the table in the corner of the room.

I began frosting some cakes as I starred at Edward—simply admiring him, the way he bit his lip as he wrote down a possible lyric, the way he held the pencil tightly when he couldn't voice his thoughts on paper, how beautiful he looked when he finally wrote something that made sense—the way a smile would stretch over his face; he was so god damn beautiful; and he was all mine. "Bella." Angela shook me out of my thoughts, "I think that cake has more than enough frosting."

I looked down and blushed when I saw that I used way too much frosting on the center of a birthday cake, "Ange, I'm so sorry." I bit my lip.

"It's okay Bella, take your break."

I smiled and kissed her cheek and ran to the backroom and threw my apron onto one of the stools and then walked over to Edward where he had music sheets sprawled out across the table.

"Anything interesting?" I asked as I read some of the lyrics to his songs, why he hadn't gotten an offer yet baffled me, his lyrics gave me goose bumps, I could never find a word to describe them perfectly until Ange described it, it was magic.

Edward looked up from the papers; "I got a gig at the bar again."

I smiled at him, "That's great, when is it?"

"Friday night." I silently rejoiced, I loved hearing him play, he had a deep connection with music, prior to meeting me it was all he had.

"They got agents coming out?" I asked, occasionally agents would come and watch performers play and if they were lucky they got a deal.

"Yeah, I think so. Sam didn't want to tell me, said some bullshit about me getting worked up." I laughed, I agreed with Sam wholeheartedly, if Edward knew agents were going to be at a gig, he wouldn't sleep, he would run through his sets day and night, perfecting them every second of the day.

I reached over the table and laced my fingers with Edward's, "Want to take a walk?" I motioned for the door with my chin and Edward nodded and stood up and placed his coat on and I grabbed my hoodie from behind the counter.

Edward walked over and zipped up the hoodie for me, "I can't believe you got the hoodie today." He pouted and I laughed, I reached up and kissed the tip of his nose.

"You left it in the closet, don't be a sore loser." I patted his cheek and made a move to walk away when I felt his arms encircle my waist I let out a scream when I felt him pick me up and throw me over his shoulder, "EDWARD! Put me down now!" I screeched and desperately tired to kick him, he smacked my ass and I blushed as I noticed the customers staring at us, Ange was red from laughter and I waved at her as Edward walked out of the bakery and into the cold Chicago air.

He kept walking ignoring my demands to be put down so I did the only thing I could do.

I bit him.

_In the ass._

Edward stopped walking, "Did you just bite me?"

I ignored him until I felt his hand reach up and find the ticklish spot behind my knee, I took in a deep breath, "Edward, don't."

"Why shouldn't I Isabella?"

"Because. . . I love you?" I asked.

He let out a short laugh and I couldn't help but imagine how we must look like in another person's perspective, standing out in the freezing cold; me hanging upside down and Edward's hands dangerously close to my ass.

Edward kept walking until we made it to the park and he put me down, just as I was about to thank him, he smiled mischievously at me.

Instantly I backed up, "Baby.. please." I whined.

His green eyes bore into mine and suddenly he sprinted towards me and I began running, but of course I tripped and landed onto a patch of grass, within a blink of an eye Edward was straddling me and then he attacked my ribs.

"Edward, no!" I screamed between laughs, he pushed my shirt up slightly and I gasped when I felt the cold air against my skin, he didn't give up he kept tickling the same spot until tears were pouring down my eyes.

Finally he stopped and I peeked one eye open, his eyes were darting back in forth—from my face to my tattoo. He let out a deep breath, "How did I get so lucky?" he mumbled to himself as his fingers gently ghosted over my symbol of love for him.

I quickly looked around and noticed we were in a fairly secluded part of the park; I quickly wrapped my legs around him—pulling him closer. "You're wrong, I'm the lucky one."

-*-  
I sighed as I sat up and patted the grass out of my hair, I stood up and straightened my shirt and found the hoodie that was thrown to the side. I looked back at Edward who was still lying on the grass donning a lazy smile. "Baby," He groaned and held his arms out to me—an invitation to crawl back into them, "Come back." He mumbled.

I shook my head and tossed Edward his scarf, "As much as I would love to, you know I can't. I have to go back to work, we need as much money as we can get."

Edward stood up as I placed our hoodie on and he walked over to me and zipped me up, he eyes looked troubled, "E, what's wrong?"

He sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets and he began kicking rocks, he looked so innocent and vulnerable, it killed me. "Bella, you shouldn't have to work, you should be able to go to school, come home and relax, you're always running around, I should be able to provide for you, you should be wearing the best clothing—not Rose's hand me down's or my sweaters, it's just not right."

I inwardly rolled my eyes, "Edward its fine, I don't need the best clothing, I'm fine with what we have now, also, if I didn't work you'd be working double shifts and I'd never be able to see you; and I can't handle that. I'm fine Edward, we're fine."

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck, he leaned down so we were forehead to forehead, he placed a soft kiss on my nose and whispered, "You deserve the world Bella."

I leaned up slightly so our lips could meet, once I felt that tingly sensation I whispered against his lips, "You are my world."

-*-  
"It's so damn cold, remind me to ask Esme if she has a winter coat for you when we go visit." Edward mumbled as he pulled me into his side.

"I'm fine Edward."

"You're so damn stubborn Bella, I don't need you getting sick, that's the last thing we need." I agreed to ask Esme for a coat simply because a trip to the doctor's office wouldn't benefit our wallet, money was so tight lately.

When we reached Angela's bakery we stepped inside and instantly we were hit with the aroma of double fudge cookies, I looked up at Edward and saw that he was eyeing the plate that sat on the counter, I smiled knowing that those were his favorite, "You want?" I asked.

He bit his lip and smiled sheepishly, "Yeah."

"I'll bring some for dinner tonight." The smile that lit Edward's face was overwhelming, the littlest things made him happy, if double fudge cookies made him smile like that I'd make him a fresh batch everyday. One of the many things I loved about Edward was his ability to enjoy the tiny things in life, growing up Edward's childhood was. . . rough, until he got adopted by Carlisle and Esme. Edward still didn't like to speak about his pre-Cullen years; whenever I asked him about it he had a pained expression, so I tried my best not to bring it up.

"Where are you going after this?" I asked knowing he had off from work today.

"I'm going to stop by the record shop and see if they need any help today, maybe make a few bucks."

I nodded my head, "Okay, I get out in about two hours, so swing by and pick me up please, are we taking the Volvo or the bus to Esme's?" I asked secretly hoping to that he would say the Volvo. The Volvo was an emergency only car, that we hardly used simply because we couldn't afford it, but it was so damn cold and I didn't want to wait for the bus.

"Did you see how much gas was today?" He asked.

"$3.41." I mumbled.

"Is it okay if we take the bus? You're not to cold are you? Because maybe I could ask Seth for my paycheck a bit early." He trailed off.

"No, it's okay. Let's take the bus." I smiled at him and walked him to the door.

"Bye baby." I whispered.

Edward leaned down and kissed my hand gently as he gazed into my eyes, "I love you Bella. . . So much." His lips met mine, and the spark that ran through us enflamed my body and all I wanted to do was curl up with him in bed, preferably naked.

He chuckled and pulled back as I tried to slip him some tongue, "Not here baby, later." His promise made a knot form in my stomach.

_I couldn't wait for tonight._

-*-  
"Edward, you're being ridiculous." I huffed as he placed a knitted hat on top of my head; I was already wearing two of Em's sweatshirts, a scarf and my knockoff uggs. I was basically sweating and he still continued to pile clothing on top of me.

"I'm not being ridiculous, I'm being careful." He quipped back as he kissed the tip of my nose.

"I can't fucking walk." I groaned as I waddled—yes _waddled_ out the front door.

Edward stopped me as we made our descent down the stairs—of course the goddamn elevator would be broken in this shit hole of an apartment building, and of course we happened to live on the seventh floor.

"Are you warm enough?" He asked sternly, gazing in my eyes searching for any indication that I was lying.

"Yes." I sighed.

"Good then." He grabbed my hand and pulled us out into the cold Chicago air.

-*-  
We stood outside Carlisle and Esme's mansion, _yes mansion_. I was desperately trying to get the ridiculous amount of clothing I had on off, so I could appear more suitable.

Edward unlocked the front door and ushered us inside, the size of Esme's house never ceased to amaze me, everything was so pristine and perfect. Once the door was closed behind us we peered into the living room and saw nobody, I left my coat and other belongings by the front door, I was wearing my UIC sweatshirt and a pair of skinny jeans.

We heard laughter at the end of the hall, indicating that E's parents were in the game room, yeah, they had a fucking game room.

We slowly walked into the room and I swear my heart stopped beating when I saw who was in there.

Jane.

Fucking Jane Volturi.

Before I could make my great escape the bitch fucking sneered at me and called out my name, I waved at her and then made my way over to Esme and Carlisle and planted kisses on both of their cheeks.

"Jane, what a pleasure to see you, what made you drop by?" I asked, desperately trying to bite my tongue, I really wanted to tell her to get the fuck out of E's parents house and never come back.

She smiled sinisterly and walked over to Edward and grasped his arm, I swear I growled a bit because honestly the bitch needed to keep her hands off of Edward, I wouldn't let her touch him, not again.

"I was taking a shopping break and I decided why not fly over here and visit Eddie, I'm a bit surprised to see you though, one would've assumed the two of you would've broken up already."

My heart clenched at her words and I fought to keep my tears at bay, Edward shot me a warning look and I glared at him back. He fucking knew she was here.

"Nope, still together." Esme chimed into my side, smiling at me in reassurance.

Jane pouted at Edward, "Shame, I remember Eddie and I used to have a grand old time together."

Yeah, I remember too.

I couldn't take it any more, I was either going to bust out in tears or end up punching someone, I had to leave the room.

"Esme, do you need help preparing dinner?"

I was awarded with her nod and I quickly exited the room.

-*-  
"Honey, you know she's just trying to get a rise out of you." Esme whispered as I prepared the salad, apparently little Miss Jane was accompanying us for dinner.

"Well. . . we all know she has no problem doing just that." I grumbled as I ripped the lettuce a little bit harder.

"Bella, the past is the past." Esme's soothing touch calmed me down, and I nodded and continued setting the table, all the while fighting back the memories that were threatening to ambush my brain.

Once we were all seated, Jane right next to Edward of course, we said a quick prayer and began eating.

"So Eddie," Her nasally voice interrupted the silence, "when are you going to play for me?" She ran a hand along his arm and I gripped my fork just a little tighter.

"Uh, I don't know Jane." Edward's voice responded, _uh, how about never?_

"Maybe you can accompany me to my hotel later and you can play for me, a private show?"

Before Edward could answer Carlisle cut her off, "Bella, how is school going?" I shot him a thankful smile, and took a bite of my mashed potatoes before I answered him, "It's great Carlisle, the work load can be a bit much sometimes but I deal."

Once again Jane had to open her mouth, "What is it your studying again Bella?"

"Education." I mumbled around a bite of steak.

"Oh so you want to teach high school, God, I wish I could relive some of my high school days, Eddie we had such a great time didn't we?" She placed her hand on his chest directly over his heart—_mine._

"Actually Jane," I sneered her name, "I'm actually looking into teaching elementary school." I plastered on a fake smile and continued to eat.

She began screeching, well not really screeching, but her voice was high pitched so it sounded like every word that came out of her mouth was a shriek, almost like Alvin and the chipmunks. "Why would you want to work with _children?"_ She spat out the word like it was something cruel.

Edward shot me another warning look because he knew I was very defensive whenever someone questioned my motives, "Because I like kids. End of story." I huffed and shoved a spoon full of mashed potatoes in my mouth.

Esme and Carlisle were watching us with looks of amusement on their faces, when they got my glare they had the decency to appear apologetic.

"Eddie you want kids?" Jane asked as she touched his hair.

His hair.  
His goddamn hair.  
His sex hair.  
My hair.  
_Oh hell no._

I stood up and threw down the napkin I was using onto the table; I couldn't deal with her blatantly flirting with my boyfriend right in front of my eyes. "Excuse me." I mumbled as I made a dash for the staircase.

Once in Edward's old room I began scanning the pictures that were aligned against the walls. I sat on Edward's bed and tried to calm myself down.

Jane, fucking Jane.

She was the only dark spot in Edward and I's relationship. In high school Edward and I had a good thing going up until junior year, when Jane slept with Edward. I was in Seattle with my mother attending an art expo—her latest obsession. Apparently there was a party thrown and drinks and other illegal substances were passed around and bam, we have Edward and Jane rolling around in the sack together. Living in a small town where gossip was the only thing that kept shit interesting, news spread like wildfire and I was devastated. I, of course broke up with him, but it didn't stop the hurt.

That being said, after the initial heartbreak I forgave Edward, who at the time was at wit's end trying to get me to accept his apology, he was drinking, he didn't mean it. Even if he didn't mean it, it still hurt a lot.

Till this very day thinking about that, the embarrassment I felt, the way I felt my heart tear in two when I found out—the pain still crippled me. And of course Jane knew this and used it to her advantage.

Even now five years later, Jane was still trying to ride Edward's junk, and he never knew how to tell her to back off.

So, I have abandonment issues, whatever. My parents decided to bail simply because I was moving in with the boy I was in love with, Edward and his family were everything to me. And I know that if I lose him, my world would cease.

I had to constantly remind myself that by some miracle Edward wanted me, loved me.

As I was repeating this to myself the door creaked open and Jane walked in.

_God please give me the strength to withstand from punching her new nose in._

She sat at the edge of the bed and starred at me, "You know you can't make him happy right?"

"Excuse me?"

She rolled her eyes, "Come on Bella, you can't be that dense! Isn't it obvious, he'll leave you eventually, I mean seriously, look at you," She gestured to me with a look of disgust on her face, and then she gestured to herself, "And look at me." I looked at her, she was pretty; beautiful maybe, and she had money, of course she could make him far happier that I could, what did I have? Ratty clothing and I survived from paycheck to paycheck.

Before I could speak Jane cut me off, "I can make him so much happier, get him places, all it would take is one phone call and daddy would have Edward's music playing at every radio station. He doesn't need you; you're no one. And when he realizes that's true he'll come running to me. He's done if before."

"He didn't want to, it was a mistake." I mumbled to her, and I winced when the pain from the memories flew through me, I still remembered, finding scratches along Edward's back, a hickey on his neck. Proof that they were together.

"Honey, it wasn't a mistake, he came onto me. Looks like the second you left town he wanted to forget about you. As it should be." I stood up and made a move to leave the room.

"He doesn't want you Jane, back off."

"Bella, don't be stupid. He wants me, it's so clear. He nearly begged me to sleep with him; he craved it. I still remember it you know? The way it felt to have him inside me, the way he trailed kisses up my neck? Does he do that to you, because he did to me. I remember the way he whispered how hot I was, and how badly he wanted me. He asked for it Bella, you can _never _compare to me. And just you wait, one day it'll happen again, this time in _your _home, I've seen pictures of your apartment before, you're bed sure does look comfy." Her smug smile set me off, the way she picked her nails as she spoke, and the way she sounded so damn sure of herself; I couldn't take it anymore, I took three quick and calculated steps towards her and I clenched my fist and leaned back, when I heard a satisfying crunch followed by a shriek I knew I won.

I enjoyed the feeling of my hand hitting her face.

_That ones for insinuating I was ugly._

_That ones for sleeping with Edward in high school._

_That ones for trying to sleep with him every chance you get._

_That ones for planting fears that I could never keep him in my head._

_That ones –_

Arms wrapped around me, I couldn't hear anything, my ears were hot and I was panting for breath, I wasn't done yet, I fought against the arms and they only held me tighter, "Bella, baby calm down."

I shook my head and screamed when I was being brought out the room, I wasn't finished with Jane yet! I was placed on the couch in the living room and suddenly Edward was crouched in front of me, "Mind telling me what the fuck you were thinking?" He nearly growled out and I flinched back.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I ruin your girlfriends pretty face?" I sneered and pushed him back. "Whatever, I'm out of here. Go take care of Jane." I made my way to the door and as I opened it an arm was clasped around my shoulder.

"Bella, what the hell has gotten into you?" He nearly yelled at me, and I was so angry, and tired and fuck, I just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry.

"_Nothing_ Edward! Just leave me the hell alone, okay? I'm spending the night at Em's." I made a move for the door and when just as I had it open his hand slammed back down on the door, therefore closing it. I clenched my fists and winced when I felt pain shoot through them.

"B, what's the matter?" This time his voice was softer—soothing.

"Nothing." I spat out and finally met his eyes.

His hand gently grasped mine, "It's broken." He mumbled and pulled me into the kitchen, he opened the fridge and handed me a bag of frozen peas, "Ice that, I'll be right back." Although his voice was a lot calmer I could still detect the anger laced behind it.

The chill of the ice felt nice on my hand, when I made a move to open my fist that was still clenched pain radiated throughout me. I heard footsteps coming my way and I really hoped it wasn't Jane again.

"Carlisle she broke her damn hand, please tell me you can do something. We really can't afford to go to the hospital." I heard Edward's voice whisper.

"Edward, I'll see what I can do—no promises." Carlisle was in full doctor mode, his voice held authority behind it.

The two men walked into the room and Edward lifted me up onto the island so Carlisle could have a better look at my hand. "Now Bella, unclench your fist for me please." I did as I was told and I howled in pain.

"Yup definitely broken." Carlisle mumbled to Edward and I groaned.

Edward was pacing back and forth in the kitchen muttering to himself. "God damn it Bella!" I felt like a child being yelled at by their parent because they drew on the wall with crayons, yup; that bad. Tears formed in my eyes and I bit my tongue to keep that at bay.

"Edward, if you wont shut the hell up, I will kick you out of the kitchen. You're not helping this situation at all." Carlisle's stern voice interrupted Edward. Edward shot the both of us a dirty look and stormed out of the kitchen with the house phone, no doubt he was going to call Emmett to pick us up.

_Yup, I'll never be able to live this shit down._

Carlisle began fixing my hand in silence, I loved this man because he knew I needed time to put my thoughts together, I was so angry, and sad.

Once my hand was set in the cast he patted my knee, "All set Rocky." I groaned and he barked out a laugh, "So not funny Carlisle."

Edward reentered the room and he nodded towards me with his chin, "She's all set?" Carlisle nodded his head and helped set me down on the floor. "What about Jane? She's okay?"

I dropped my mouth in shock, he was really asking about her? Instantly fear shot through me that he really did care about Jane and my fight or flight instinct kicked in and I really needed to just get the hell out of this house, I kissed Carlisle cheek gently and grabbed my sweaters and made my way to the door.

I was thankful to see Em was already parked outside of the house and I hopped in the front seat. "What's up with the cast B?"

I shot him a look that said I wasn't in the mood to be fucked with, "Not now Em, just not now okay?"

His giant paw of a hand wrapped around the nape of my neck and he nudged it so I could look at him, "You're alright though, right?" He asked, I nodded my head as the tears brimmed in my eyes.

"I don't know Em, I don't know."

I couldn't handle the scrutiny, I couldn't feeling I wasn't enough for Edward; I couldn't deal with feeling so low every second of my life.

"You'll be fine Bells, you always are." I smiled slightly and decided to change the subject; I asked how Rosalie was feeling.

"She's great Bells! Hitting the hormonal stage, you know flipping her shit on me? And the cravings—goddamn! The cravings are absolutely ridiculous, I had to get her some pickles and chocolate ice cream just now, who the fuck eats that?" He sounded so disgusted I busted out in giggles.

"I don't know Em, she's good though right? No complications with the pregnancy or anything?" I knew they had issues getting pregnant and I knew Rosalie feared that she would lose her baby.

"No, she's golden. You know I always thought the shit people said about women's sexual cravings during pregnancy were complete bullshit, but damn was I wrong! Its better than ever!" Emmett was on cloud nine, I knew he would be a great father and I was so damn proud of how far him and Ro came.

"Em, too much info there."

The back door was opened and slammed closed and I felt the electric current that happened whenever Edward and I were within a short distance of the other. I desperately wanted to crawl in the back and sit in his lap but I couldn't; I was so angry, and hurt.

"Hey man, thanks for coming for us."

Emmett gave Edward a pound, "No prob man, I was already at the supermarket so it's cool. What's up with you guys?"

"Nothing!" We both shouted out. Em gave us a weird look but said no more and pulled out of the Cullen's driveway and into the cold Chicago streets.

-*-  
The second I entered the apartment, I made a mad dash into our bedroom and began throwing my clothes onto the bed, I grabbed the duffel bag that was underneath the bed and I began stuffing some of my clothing into it, I heard Edward's footsteps and our bedroom door open, I felt the way my body wanted me to grab him, simply because his presence engulfed me and I wanted to be with him—always.

I heard his sigh, "Bella, what the fuck are you doing?"

I wiped my tears with the back of my hand and continued stuffing miscellaneous things into my bag, "I'm not staying here tonight E, I can't."

"Bella, buses aren't running this late."

"I'll walk." I snapped at him and placed the bag over my shoulder.

"You sure as fuck won't." He made a move to grab the duffel bag off me but I darted away.

"Edward please don't." I begged as he blocked the exit of the bedroom.

"Baby, talk to me, what's the matter?" His eyes searched mine and I couldn't help it, the words began pouring out.

"What's the matter? What's the matter with me? God Edward, I don't even know where to begin. How about the fact that Jane, fucking Jane Volturi was at your parents house and you didn't tell me, and don't try to tell me you didn't know because I know you knew. How about the fact that you yelled at me in front of your parents? Or how about the fact that you ran to make sure Jane was okay, before I even had a goddamn cast on my hand?" I screamed as I wiped the flowing tears of my cheeks.

"Well, what the fuck do you want me to do Bella? Her family has money lots of it—she could easily charge you with assault!"

"Exactly Edward!" I sneered. "Why don't you just marry the bitch, she has a shit load a money, she can handle her own shit, I can't. I mean fuck! Why are you with me, you clearly belong with someone like her, beautiful, rich, has parents that actually give a fuck about her. She's so much more than I'll ever be!"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh, "Keep telling yourself that Bella, it's real attractive."

"I'm sorry Edward," I pushed his chest trying to get him away from the door, "I'm sorry I don't have the self confidence like Jane, I'm sorry I make things so damn difficult, is that why you slept with her?" I made a move to push his hand again but he caught it and grasped it tightly, but not enough to hurt me.

"Stop Bella," I pushed against him, "Dammit Bella just stop! It was a fucking mistake, my God, I thought you were over it?"

"Apparently I'm not. Now move."

His hands clasped my shoulders and pushed me back, "Why do you always have to run Bella?"

"Because. . ." I wiped my tears with my shirt, "I can't deal with it Edward. And I'm sorry for that; I really am. I just need some space now, just let me go before we both say things that we don't mean."

Instantly Edward knew what I was talking about, we were both very stubborn and we butted heads constantly, and sometimes harsh words were thrown around, and I really didn't want that now, I just wanted to leave.

Edward reached around me and grabbed the car keys off of the dresser behind me, "Don't worry Bella, I'll go, you stay."

The way he spoke to me only fueled my anger; like I was a child having a temper tantrum, he never took me seriously.

"Gonna go run to Jane huh? When the going gets tough the Edward gets going? Is that what it is?" I sneered and walked off into the bathroom and locked the door.

I heard a crash and a heavy sigh, "Yes Bella! That's exactly where I'm going. Gonna go fuck Jane since I always do that when shit gets tough." He screamed at my retreating back.

Once inside the bathroom I curled up in the bathtub and let the sobs overtake me, I didn't want this, we were always fighting, always and I was sick of it. The pain that radiated through me when he said he would go was staggering.

There was a knock at the door and I desperately tried to quiet my sobs, "Bella. . ."

"Just fucking go!" I screamed between my sobs, he was only making it worse, taunting me by staying around.

I heard the shattering of glass and a muffled curse and then the front door slam.

Once the tears subsided I got up and washed my face, my eyes were red and swollen, I sighed and walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. Walking into the living room I saw shattered glass and I grabbed the dustpan and began picking up the broken glasses, I saw the source of the broken glass and picked up the broken picture frame, I set it aside on the table and leaned over to grab the picture the fell out of it, I let out a whimper when I realized it was a picture of Edward and I. It was at Carlisle and Esme's Anniversary party and we were standing in the backyard that was lit with Christmas lights, we were dancing, my head on his chest and his arms were wrapped around my waist lovingly. It was one of those capture the moment pictures, it was just us, we weren't posing, we were just being Edward and Bella.

I set the picture to the side and discarded the broken glass, a shiver ran through me and I groaned as I realized the damn heater was still broken, it was going to be a dark, cold, lonely night.

Lovely.

-*-  
I grasped the blankets tighter in a desperate attempt to keep my body heat, but it seemed as if every passing second the room only grew colder.

I glanced at the alarm clock 1:54 AM.

Looks like it's going to be a sleepless night.

-*-  
My eyes were closed—in a desperate attempt to get at least one hour of sleep. I knew it was hopeless because I could never sleep when Edward wasn't around.

Fuck.

Seconds. Minutes. Maybe hours later, I heard the door to the bedroom open. I kept my eyes closed and listened to footsteps walking around the room, the door to the bathroom opened and I quickly scanned the room and read the alarm clock 3:25.

_Really Edward?_

I scoffed and rolled over facing the window, the bathroom door opened, and closed softly. The blankets were pulled back and I felt his body lay down next to mine. The blankets were back on, and cold arms were wrapped around my waist and I was pulled against Edward's chest.

Soft kisses were placed on my neck and I held back my moans, "Baby. . ." His voice trailed off as his hands wound themselves tighter around me.

I closed my eyes and made my breaths seem deeper so I could appear as if I was asleep, I really didn't want to talk to him now, sure some of the anger subsided, but now all I felt was hurt.

Hurt that he didn't tell me about Jane, hurt that he yelled at me in front of his parents, hurt that he cared the Jane was okay, hurt that he left, hurt that he broke the picture.

I heard a quite chuckle, "I know you're not sleeping, you're a horrible actress."

Dammit.

I sighed and rolled over, "Excuse me if I don't feel like arguing at 3:30 in the morning Edward."

His voice was quiet and soft, "I don't want to fight either Bella."

I snuggled into his chest, "Good, so shut up."

His hands rubbed my back softly and I felt my eyes already start to close as I fell asleep.

-*-  
The silence in the room was pissing me off, it's like the minute I woke up Edward went back to Emoward, sulking and just being prissy.

I was sitting in the kitchen watching him 'read' the newspaper; I knew he wasn't really reading it because he has been on the same page for the past fifteen minutes.

We were both avoiding the pink dancing elephant in the room, and it needed to stop, like now.

"So. . ." I bit into my bagel and took a sip of tea, "Where'd you go last night?"

He set the newspaper down with a sigh, "Where'd you think I went B?"

"Jane's?" I snapped and took another sip.

The sound of his chair screeching against the linoleum floor startled me, "Dammit Bella! You know I didn't go there last night, so just shut up."

I raised my eyebrow at him, "And what if I don't 'shut up' E, gonna break some more pictures of us? —Oh I know, how bout you break the one of us going on our first date?" I sneered and gestured to the picture that hung on the wall.

I made a move to walk out towards the bedroom because obviously we were both still angry at each other when I felt his hand wrap around my arm, "Why do you always have to run Bella?" he dragged me back into the kitchen and placed me on the counter, his arms went around my legs, trapping me in place.

"I don't always run—you're not ready to talk yet so. . ." I trailed off.

"What do you want me to say Bella? I'm sorry for checking on Jane? I'm sorry for trying to protect you from her, I'm sorry I left you last night, I'm sorry I yelled at you? God Bella, I'm sorry okay?" he let out a sigh, "its just, I love you, so much and I'll do anything for you, even if it means being nice to Jane, or leaving so you can have some space."

I ran my hands through his hair softly, "I messed up too, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you fucked up too." He nodded towards my hand wrapped in the cast and I flipped him off.

"Oh, fuck you."

"No Bella, fuck you; I know I want to."

The second the words left his mouth I felt desire pour in my veins; I needed him—now. I glanced at the clock and groaned when I saw it was time for me to leave for work, I pushed Edward off of me softly, "Shit E, you can't say shit like that to me before I have to run to work." I groaned.

He snickered and bit my neck softly, "You don't have to go in today. . . I made some phone calls this morning, looks like someone has the day off; whatever will we do?"

I grabbed the collar of his shirt tightly and pulled him closer, "Hmm, I have an idea." I leaped off the counter and pulled on the belt of his pants, silently leading him into the bedroom.

-*-  
"You're so damn beautiful." He murmured into my hair as he pulled me closer.

I let out a very un-ladylike snort, "Yeah right."

Suddenly I was flipped over and Edward was on top of me, straddling me, his eyes holding so many emotions, I was drowning in them; trying to read them all, "You are beautiful, you know that right?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm okay. . . I'm no Jane."

He sighed and rested his forehead against mine, "Just stop comparing yourself to her okay? You're so much more than she could ever be; you won okay? You have me, she doesn't."

"I know but-" I was cut off when his lips pressed against mine, his hands gently traveling along the side of my naked body, ghosting over my tattoo.

"No buts, you're perfect, and you're mine."

I smiled and fisted my hands in his hair, pulling his face closer, once his lips were on mine; I lifted my leg and wrapped it around his waist. His eyes widened slightly and I smirked innocently at him, "God, I love you so much baby." He gasped out as he pulled away for air.

I pulled him closer to me, feeling his length press in between the juncture of my thighs, "I can't explain Edward, I can't explain how much I love you."

We couldn't explain how much we cared for the other, but we certainly could show it.

And he spent the rest of the day showing me how much he cared for me.

* * *

**Q/A: What's one fight you've gotten into with your significant other?**

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! Back and gearing up for the next chapter, which will be, out soon.**

**News: I'm on twitter now; I have like 2 followers. . . lame, I know. Follow me and we can chat about what's going to happen, and I'll give out some teasers.**

**Twitter(.)com/staybeautifulxf**

**Reviews are better than making up with a loved one. . . not really, but there pretty damn close!**


End file.
